Barbie in A Mermaid Tale
Barbie In A Mermaid Tale Merliah Summersa passionate Surfer from Barbie’s city, for her the most important thing was practicingIM FOUR surf. It all starts changing FUK U when she was surfing and when her hair touched the water it turned pink, she was confused about this phenomenon. HOW U TRUN OFF CAPS LOK BORBIE SUXXXXXXXLiah also discovered that she could breathe down in the water without any problem so she was a bit confused and decided to go with her grandfather to tell her about her issue and her Mermaid powers. During this adventure she will meet a dolphin who will take her to her real nature. Detailed Summary Merliah is an avid surfer in Malibu. On the day of a surfing competition, Merliah's blonde hair suddenly streaks pink upon contact with seawater and she wipes out. Merliah discovers that she can breathe underwater, and she meets a pink-purple dolphin named Zuma that talks to her. Merliah tells Break, her grandfather, of the incident. Through flashback Break explains that Merliah's mother is a mermaid, and that Merliah was given to Break as a baby to raise because she was born with legs. Merliah doesn't believe him and goes to her friends Fallon and Hadley, telling them the story. Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Merliah is half-mermaid. Zuma explains to Merliah that her mother is Calissa, previous queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. Oceana's current queen is Eris, Calissa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Calissa went missing years earlier. Zuma hopes that Merliah will claim her birthright and usurp Eris. Merliah refuses, and in her anger throws the necklace she'd been wearing since she was an infant. The smashed pendant reveals an image of Calissa, confirming that she is alive. Merliah agrees to go to Oceana in the hopes that Calissa can make Merliah normal again. With Zuma as her guide, Merliah arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends, Kayla and Xylie. Kayla and Xylie give Merliah an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Merliah that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Eris: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfish and Eris' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Fallon and Hadley for help with research. They manage to find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave, and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents that Merliah is able to surf through successfully. Merliah, Kayla and Xylie then approach Eris directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Merliah to grab Eris' necklace. In a rage, Eris creates a whirlpool to banish Merliah to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Merliah calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Merliah's deepest wish and send her back to Malibu and erase her mermaid half for good. Merliah rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Merliah is given a real mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Merliah reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Merliah, and after a chase Merliah is able to lure Eris into the whirlpool. Eris is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean. Merliah finds and sets Calissa free. Calissa is queen again, and makes Oceana healthy once more. In the aftermath, Merliah confesses that she misses her life as a human, and Calissa gives her a magical necklace that will enable her to be a human or mermaid whenever she wishes. Merliah then returns to land, where she is reunited with her grandfather and wins the surfing competition.